


Man Within My Mirror

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus grieves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Within My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Title: Man Within My Mirror

Author: Addy Lupin

Spoilers: OotP

Summary: Remus remembers a poem he once heard after a glimpse in the mirror

after Sirius' death.

Rating: G

It's been three months and I still cry myself to sleep over you.

Sirius...

Why Sirius, why? I'd just gotten you back, and you had to leave, this time for good. It just isn't fair.

I get up and head towards the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I feel terrible, the dry tear stains on my face itch and I splash water on my face to rid myself of them. Now it looks like I'm crying again and I guess I am. I wipe my eyes and look into the mirror, for a second I swear I see you standing behind me in the doorway, but when I turn, it's only to see that you aren't there. I should know better than that. It's then that a long forgotten verse comes to my mind..

While looking in the looking glass

I caught a glimpse of you

My stinging eyes see nothing

but a man I thought I knew

Reflecting on the only thing

that mattered once to me

All that's happened now

was not the 'way it's meant be'

I long to burn your words

but I hold back 'cause they're from you

I always made too much

of every little thing you'd do

You live within my mirror

You're the slave within my heart

As I sadly touch the glass

I watch you crack and fall apart

I wipe my eyes again and look back into the mirror, the hot water is still running and the mirror is fogged up pretty badly. I remember how you always used to write little messages on the glass after you got out of the shower and smile as I write my own message to you..

Within my heart you remain,

my lover,

my friend,

my mate.

Wait for me my love

I leave without erasing the message, it's for you after all.


End file.
